


Daily Horoscope

by Willow_Online



Category: Falling - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Horoscopes, Inspired by Music, Multi, Music, Other, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Online/pseuds/Willow_Online
Summary: Part of an essay.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Original Character(s), Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s), Harry Styles/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Daily Horoscope

_**Libra Ascendant.** _

You want a word for that feeling you have turning a corner half-expecting me to be there. Streets—Tonguing the brim of a bell. When you look at steeples, you are also dazzled. Look for crocuses today. Look for today, crocuses. Time clutches its bow to us. This part, arco; that part, curtsy. If you see a fig tree, keep it under your tongue until it melts. There were wasp wings in the windows. Do you believe me, December? Soon you'll smack of Mays. Here's a trick. Wherever you are the mountains pass for luck, for lucky.

**_Libra Moon._ **

I knew the way & was still sewn into the cliff, like a bit of carved bone. Fleeced, gold-of-you. Make an attempt on seasons. Try again.

_**Aquarius Sun.** _

What if on the hill I had said tomorrow comes, said stopped you. Memory is not a given form. A made awe. The wall of the kitchen without phase. Go outside today. Ask the trees how they would like to be referred to. Bells will broil the air in quarters, and you'll love every second. Ma'am, this is a pastoral. And for you, I'd go somewhere eternal. As redless was red recollected—Struck. And the fabric hung like maps on walls. Something formal is going to happen. Be careful. Be what surrounds you of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Barthes, Roland, and Richard Howard. A Lover's Discourse: Fragments., 1978. Print.
> 
> Mundy, Rachel. Animal Musicalities: Birds, Beasts, and Evolutionary Listening. 2017. Print
> 
> Spinoza, Benedictus de and George Eliot. Spinoza's Ethics., 2019. Print.


End file.
